elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Guild
There are three guilds in the world of Elona, the Thieves' Guild, the Mages' Guild and the Fighters' Guild. To gain access to a guild you must first speak to a guild representative and complete the quest they give you. You may only be in one guild at a time. Each guild headquarters has all the standard NPCs (e.g. healer, salesman, trainer, etc) and will be safe from guards while inside. If you gain entrance to a guild without permission (e.g. teleporting the watchman away), you may use a scroll of incognito or a disguise kit to reset the status of the guild to neutral. Even after expiry you will be able to use guild service as if you were a member, excluding quests, the Thieves' Guild fence and reserving spellbooks in Mage's Guild. If you're using incognito, don't Save & Exit inside a guild after incognito expires or the guild NPCs will be hostile the next time you play. You can change guilds at any time you want, simply by completing the recruitment test for another guild. Switching guilds deletes all progress in guild quests and nullifies rank. Info on different guilds can be found here: *Thieves' Guild *Fighters' Guild *Mages' Guild Miscellaneous *Before you join a guild, all 3 Guild Trainer can visit you, but once you join a guild, only the one from your guild will visit you. Elona+ changes *Elona+ adds guild quests, which can be undertaken at rank 5. *Spell writer can reserve spellbook of domination and spellbook of feather. *Membership in Fighter's Guild halves cost of blacksmith's enchantment. * As of version 1.39, Guild Leaders will no longer be tricked by using Incognito. If the player enters the guild without permission, the leader will attack as soon as they are in the area. * Some books that were unavailable for reservation in the Mages' Guild can now be reserved. A high shop rank with the spell writer may be needed for the books to appear however. Omake Overhaul Changes Guild wars :It's a raid! When PC enters guild hall with a rank of journeyman or higher, there is a low chance the guild may come under attack from other rival guilds. Normally, the guild will be attacked by one of the two rival guilds. There is a small possibility however for two guilds to attack at once. The guilds in that case will engage in a free for all. Higher guild rank of the PC will result in more invaders showing up. Also, if your guild rank is above a certain rank guild master will join in the battle. Leaving the map will end the attack and lower the PC's guild rank. Pets If current guild rank is above official member, guild trainer will be able to upgrade pets actions However, you cannot increase available actions and upgrade unrelated actions. For example, little girls cannot learn how to cast spells. Furthermore, wizard of Elea cannot use ball type spells. In addition, if pet's actions are upgraded you will no longer be able to command how character specific actions shall be used. * Fighters guild ** Changes pets AI between melee and ranged. * Mages guild ** Upgrades arrow, ball, and healing spells to more powerful counterparts. * Thieves guild ** Upgrades various special actions of melee and ranged attacks. Fighers Guild If you have joined the fighters guild, a guild member can be borrowed Talk to the fighter watchman and select "I want to borrow a member." An NPC from fighters guild will travel with you for certain period of time for free. Strength and name of members borrowed depends on current guild rank of the PC. # Rookie of fighters guild # Novice of fighters guild # Apprentice of fighters guild # Warrior of fighters guild # Defender of fighters guild # Veteran of fighters guild # Elite of fighters guild # Guardian of fighters guild # Champion of fighters guild Character level of members increases the lower on the list you go. Guild master quests When currently part of one of the guilds with a guild rank of journeyman or above, PC can receive special quests directly from the guild master. After accepting the request, you can check its details from the journal. the mage guildmaster Goal: Deliver a set amount of particular remains of a specified monster. Number of remains requested for donation decreases with higher guild rank. * Choose another job When chosen, he will select a different monster and remains to be delivered. However, doing so increases the number of items to be delivered. Number of remains requested decreases with higher guild rank. * Rewards Enables "custom spell (spellmaking)". the fighter guildmaster Goal: Deliver a set amount of specified weapon with a particular enchantment attached. Number of weapons requested decreases with higher guild rank. * Rewards She will repair an equipped evil weapon into a hero weapon. This will only be done on evil weapons at level 16 or greater. * Hero's weapon ** Name "hero's" will be prefixed to the weapons name. For example, if attached to a claymore this will be named as "hero's claymore". ** Features Uncursed. Replaces "It sucks blood of the wielder" with "It attracts monsters". Removes "It is alive" attribute and the weapon never grows. Cannot be used as a base or extract for artifact fusion. the thief guildmaster Goal: Deliver a set amount of particular jewels with a specific name modifier. Number of jewels requested decreases with higher guild rank. * Rewards 3 material kits Editing Can now change guild interiors using a house board If guild rank is journeyman or higher, you can use (t) the house board to redesign guild hall. Category:Locations Category:Guilds